Britannia and the Celt
by SilverLyrebird
Summary: A drabble of when Britannia met Papa Celt. Britannia belongs to me, and Papa Celt belongs to his respective creator.


A one-shot with my Britannia OC, and another person's Papa Celt OC (Haerviu)

**Britannia and the Celt**

Living with Rome for a lot of her life, Britannia never really had a lot of time with Celts. She had been told they, or specifically _he_, was nothing but a wild man. Violent, heartless and it had been impressed that he was not very attractive at all. Curiosity getting the better of her, Britannia decided she wanted to see what this strange man looked like for herself. And besides, even if he did end up being violent, she was more than capable of defending herself. Well armed with her bow and arrows, as well as her dagger, Britannia felt prepared to take on anyone. Even some smelly, unkempt Celt.

Having already received information on the whereabouts, largely by overhearing, Britannia headed out. Wrapping herself warmly, Britannia sighed. _Maybe this wasn't the wisest idea. You shouldn't have ignored Rome. What if something bad happens and the man attacks you? You might be able to defend yourself for a while…. But._ Shaking the doubts away, she remained stubborn. Keep your mind clear and focus. This was your idea. You know how to fight.

The forest was slightly too dark for her liking, and very foreboding. Never having gone anywhere without an escort, Britannia felt the small fear grow, so much so that her steps slowed as if her body too was telling her to turn back. Get away from this place. Why do you need to see this person? They were just a person. But the thing was, from hearing those stories she had laid some sort of claim on this faceless man. It was _her_ Celt. Her mysterious man from the stories. Nobody else's.

She had heard he had a particular route, although that may be a lie. Settling herself behind the tree, she began what she hoped wouldn't be a very long wait. With a sigh, Britannia tilted back her hood, allowing her long hair to fall loose. Although it was cold, she didn't like having her hair covered.

When was he going to turn up? She thought after what could only have been five minutes of waiting. Britannia scowled, ever impatient. Maybe you needed to bait them? Like wild creatures? Huffing, she rested her cheek on an open palm and began to hum softly to herself. Really, couldn't the uncivilized man at least turn up when I expect him to? Really was he some kind of…. Oh.

Keeping his body low so he was well out of sight, Haerviu watched this strange young woman with both amusement and curiosity. Clearly she was waiting for something, but he wasn't really interested in that right now.

"Damn Celt. Where is he?"

His instant response was to loft a brow at this outburst. Him? Why would that strange girl be waiting for him? Clearly she was from the Roman bastards lands, so shouldn't she have been running scared? A little annoyed that his tough reputation seemed to be slipping, right to the point when the women felt they could approach him with…. Wait. Why did he have a problem with that again?

Hearing a branch snap behind her, Britannia instantly reacted. Holding her bow with arrow at the ready, standing and facing the direction of the sound, she waiting for whatever caused the sound to appear.

Amused, and a little bit surprised by this reaction, Haerviu was tempted to emerge from his hiding place. However, he changed his mind and remained hidden.

"Come out you Celtic bastard! I know that's… you there! I will find you!"

Celtic bastard huh? Well, at least I have some sort of reputation. This pleased him somewhat, although the fact she clearly knew how to use a bow and arrow didn't so much.

He watched as she made her way up the small mound, searching. Her steps were slow, her upper body movements quick. Well, little baby. Let's see how good you are. Slowly he made his way around, so he was almost at the point she had been hiding only moments before. Picking up a twig, Haerviu snapped it in half in his hand. Before he had a chance to blink, Britannia shot an arrow so it was the smallest of distances away from his head. Letting out a sigh of relief that it had missed, Haerviu put his hands up in surrender.

Britannia's mouth opened slightly. That was the Celt? Well… He certainly wasn't what she had expected. Although somewhat rough looking, he still looked like a man. Dropping her bow slightly, she looked at him with something of awe. However, one thing they got right was the stink.

"When was the last time you washed?"

Shaking his head with a grin, Haerviu didn't bother replying to that. Getting to his feet, his true height was revealed. Tall enough to almost tower over her, Britannia couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by him. Fighting to keep this feeling from emerging on her face, and almost failing, she compensated by raising her bow again. Raising his hands again, showing he was completely unarmed. Well, where she could see anyway. Hesitating, and a little bit reluctantly, she lowered the bow again. This time, she put the arrow away as well. However, her hand was close to the dagger should she need it.

Haerviu was pointing in some direction, his accent too heavy to pick up what he was actually saying. However it seemed like "Look over there", if she was correct. Britannia turned her head to look, surprised when she was lifted off her feet and over his shoulder.

Kicking and struggling, clearly not in the least bit amused by this, Britannia hollered:

"Put me down! Put me down you brute! And have a DAMN BATH!"


End file.
